Demoniac Temptation
by Eliorah
Summary: "Si quieres, un día puedo venir a hacerte sexo oral" comentó socarronamente. Unas alas negras salieron de su espalda y salió volando ante la perpleja mirada de la pelirrosa. ¿Acaso aquél chico era un demonio real? SasuSaku. AU


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Cía. no me pertenecen, sólo este fanfic. Si Naruto fuera mío lo sabrían, ya que habría tanto fluff SasuSaku en la serie que les daría arcadas… ¡No, es broma! XD

**Summary: **"Si quieres, un día de estos puedo venir a hacerte sexo oral" comentó socarronamente. Unas alas negras emergieron de su espalda y salió volando ante la perpleja mirada de la pelirrosa. ¿Acaso aquél chico era un demonio real? ¡Nunca volvería a comer helado y frituras antes de dormir! SasuSaku. AU

**Nota: **Aclaro una vez más que está prohibido tomar cualquiera de mis fanfics y publicarlos en cualquier otra página, ya sean metroflogs, foros, o lo que sea. No doy permiso a nadie. Mis escritos están disponibles única y exclusivamente en esta web y en Fanfic(.)es bajo el seudónimo "rioko uchiha". Si ven alguno de mis fanfics en otra web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber.

* * *

**·: Dєmσηiαc Tєmptαtiση :·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

**E**l reloj sobre la mesa de noche marcó las 3:00 a.m. cuando sus ojos se abrieron finalmente. Sintiendo la atmósfera más pesada de lo normal, escaneó con la mirada su habitación, sin mover ningún otro músculo en dicho proceso. Por alguna razón sentía que algo le decía que no debía moverse de su sitio, pero a la vez algo la incitaba a hacer lo contrario. Extrañamente, percibía un nudo formarse en su garganta y una leve opresión en el pecho, además estaba sudando frío… Sentía como si alguien o _algo _más estuviese en la casa, una presencia rara, y ella vivía sola. Tragó con cierta dificultad y dirigió su mirada al reloj, el cual marcaba las 3:15 a.m.

.

«_Las 3:00 a.m. es la hora en la que los espíritus, buenos o malos, rondan en la tierra con mayor frecuencia…_» Oyó la voz de su excéntrica y rubia mejor amiga, Ino, en su cabeza.

.

Entornó los ojos, nunca volvería a cometer el error de escuchar las tonterías de la Yamanaka ni haría caso a su obsesión con lo paranormal.

.

Respiró hondamente y, armándose de valor y repitiéndose mentalmente que todo era causado por su imaginación, se quitó el edredón de encima y se levantó de la cama. Sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando sus pies tocaron el gélido piso.

.

Abrió la puerta tan sólo lo suficiente como para asomarse al pasillo, por primera vez el lugar se le antojó de lo más tétrico, la poca y mortecina luz de la luna le daba al corredor un aire fantasmal y desolador. Perfecto para una película de terror.

.

Sintiéndose estúpida y una completa cobarde, tomó lo primero que pudo alcanzar: un paraguas. Por lo menos le serviría para defenderse un poco ¿No? Aunque no es que en verdad fuese a necesitarlo, pues no había nada ahí… ¿O sí?

.

Bajó sigilosamente hasta la sala y observó con sumo cuidado todo el lugar. Al ver que todo parecía estar en orden, relajó su postura y suspiró de alivio con suavidad. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de voltear y regresar a la seguridad de su alcoba, un sonido gutural y algo quedo, de lo que parecía ser una profunda voz masculina, provocó que una especie de corriente eléctrica le recorriese el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, erizándole hasta el último vello. Con el corazón latiendo a mil en el interior de su pecho, giró sobre sus talones y llevó sus ojos jade hacia el techo, pues de ahí parecía provenir el ruido. Sus obres se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas, y sintió como si el alma se le hubiese salido de golpe. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la voz no le salía de la garganta. El estúpido paraguas se le escurrió de las manos, cayendo al piso. Estaba prácticamente paralizada del miedo.

.

Había un hombre en el techo, y lo más escalofriante del asunto es que estaba de cuclillas, como si tal estuviera en el mismísimo suelo. Aunque lo único que podía ver era su silueta, gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba en la estancia.

.

Su cerebro le ordenaba desesperadamente que corriera lejos de ahí, mas sus piernas tiritaban y se negaban a responder.

.

El hombre se dejó caer de pie frente a ella con una asombrosa facilidad, ni siquiera había hecho el menor ruido. Entonces, ella se quedó totalmente pasmada…

.

Ahora que la luz de la luna lo alcanzaba, podía verlo, su belleza era inigualable, humanamente inconcebible. Su piel parecía porcelana, su cuerpo era como una de esas célebres estatuas de dioses griegos, por no decir que era miles de veces más exquisito, la simetría de su rostro dejaba sin aliento, pero lo que más impresionaba eran sus ojos; negros como el pozo más profundo, tan poco humanos, tan oscuros que llegaban a causar temor, encerraban un verdadero océano de misterio que, seguramente, sería demasiado difícil de desentrañar.

.

Cuando lo vio sonreír, podría jurar que su corazón se había detenido por completo. Ésa sonrisa era tan condenadamente erótica, sugestiva a más no poder, pero también era tan _macabra_ que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera en segundos. Además, tenía un extraño atisbo de ironía.

.

—Vaya… Si quieres, un día de estos puedo venir a hacerte _sexo oral_—comentó traviesamente. Claro, se estaba mofando abiertamente de la manera en la que ella se había quedado devorándole con la mirada.

.

Las mejillas de la joven de cabello rosado se cubrieron de un fuertísimo rubor carmesí, mas percibió una punzada en lo más bajo e íntimo de su vientre. A pesar de la obscenidad y el sarcasmo desvergonzado de sus palabras, por algún motivo que aún se le hacía desconcertante, había logrado alterarle de _ésa _forma.

.

Un tremendo escalofrío le atravesó la espalda al escuchar la sonora carcajada que él hubo soltado a continuación, tanto o aún más siniestra que su sonrisa, si cabe.

.

Inesperadamente, unas alas negras enormes emergieron de la espalda del pelinegro y Sakura, no pudiendo creerlo todavía, contempló cómo él salía volando del lugar… atravesando las paredes y todo a su paso, como si de un espectro se tratase. La joven Haruno cayó de rodillas al suelo cual muñeca de trapo, repentinamente mareada, toda la habitación parecía dar vueltas en torno suyo.

.

¿Acaso aquél chico era lo que ella estaba pensando?

.

¡¿Un _Demonio_ real?!

.

Dios… ¡Nunca en lo que le restaba de vida volvería a comer helado de chocolate y frituras, mientras veía una estúpida película de terror, antes de dormir! ¿Será que se había vuelto loca de remate?

.

Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, casi hiperventilando.

.

No, eso no había podido ser producto de su imaginación.

.

**x.·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·..·'·.x**

.

Desde lo alto de un edificio observó la vivienda de esa peculiar muchacha de ojos verdes, con cierto deje de interés.

.

El Señor del Infierno había mandado a sus demonios al mundo de los humanos con una misión, cuyo propósito era aumentar con mayor velocidad las filas de su ejército y, de paso, disminuir las del enemigo.

.

Él, Sasuke, había sido enviado a buscar a Haruno Sakura.

.

Lo único que debían hacer era corromper irreparablemente las almas humanas puras, para asegurarse de su futura estancia en el Averno, y en especial aquellas destinadas a convertirse en ángeles al morir. Había cometido un error al dejar que ella le viera y se enterase que no era humano, pero ya encontraría la forma de arreglarlo.

.

El joven de rebelde cabello negro azulado sonrió ladinamente… En definitivo, disfrutaría haciéndola caer junto a él en las redes del más sucio y delicioso de los pecados: Lujuria.

.

.

**εϊз ..::FIN::.. εϊз**

.

.

* * *

Espero que les gustara este pequeño drabble… o viñeta, como quieran llamarle xD Les confieso que este fic fue algo que soñé hace varias semanas, al despertar del sueño lo primero que hice fue tomar una pequeña libreta de mi mesa de noche y un lápiz que, afortunadamente, estaba ahí también y me puse a escribir las ideas más importantes antes que se me olvidase, luego… me volví a dormir xD! Fue tan genial, Sasuke se veía tan diabólicamente sexy en mi sueño *¬* ¡Al fin sueño algo que sea productivo! Hahahaha. No creo que tenga conti, se me hace lioso llevar una trama sobre demonios, infierno, cielo, ángeles y esas cosas :S Aunque, por alguna extraña razón que dudo que aparezca, podría haber una continuación… no sé, creo que no… o sí? óωòU

Espero sus comentarios sobre este delirio de mi hiperactiva y loca mentecita!! xD Recuerden que NO necesitan estar registrados en FanfictionNet para dejarme un review! nωn

Dewa Matta!!

NoS LeEmOs En MiS oTrOs FiCs!!

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


End file.
